


The Stars Seem to Dance from the Rooftops

by BigenderGhost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Fix-It, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Loki, Coming In Pants, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rooftops, Self-Harm, Smut, So much angst, Top Thor, compliments, kissing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigenderGhost/pseuds/BigenderGhost
Summary: Loki still isn’t entirely sure how he managed to survive Thanos and the ship’s destruction. All he knows is that he landed in Wakanda shortly before Thanos attacked. He had helped the avengers defeat Thanos. Loki even had the privilege of helping Thor behead the awful purple Titan.He was patched up and given a place to stay for as long as he needed. He was okay. He was adjusting. But some nights his mind becomes too loud and he can’t help but remember his childhood. His past mistakes.Tonight was one if those nights.OrWhere Loki can’t sleep and goes onto the roof. Thor comes up to comfort him. Angst and Fluff ensue. And some last minute smut.





	The Stars Seem to Dance from the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> (So people are reading this and enjoying it??? I’m so surprised.)
> 
> This isn’t edited, so sorry if some things dont make sense. 
> 
> I have this head canon that Loki has self harm scars all over his body. Which is why we never see him in short sleeves. 
> 
> This kinda got away from me so the smut at the end is awful and rushed. 
> 
> Also please note that I have never self harmed, this is only my depiction of it. I don’t mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> This is a slash fic. Don’t like it? Don’t read it.

Loki shifted in his bed, struggling to get comfortable. It wasn’t like the bed didn’t feel good. It felt amazing actually, with the soft mattress and pillows, the large fluffy blanket. It was perfect. Loki just couldn’t get comfortable. He turned on his side, facing the sliding closet doors. It was a deep brown, melting well with the beige walls. The room, the building, had been graciously given to him by T’Challa. The king of Wakanda. 

Loki shifted again, rolling over and staring at the clock on the nightstand. 1:24 am. It was much too early. His mind was still buzzing from previous events. They had only defeated Thanos a week prior to tonight. He was free from the Titan’s grasp. He should be resting peacefully. But instead his brain decided to go and think about everything. 

It frustrated Loki. This was supposed to be the time for healing and sleep. But then again, healing never came easy to Loki. 

Kicking off the covers, Loki stared at the ceiling. It felt pointless to even try anymore. Nothing he did seemed to help him sleep. A spell might help, but Loki couldn’t be bothered. He had used up most of his sedir fighting Thanos and his creatures. 

Loki still isn’t entirely sure how he managed to survive Thanos and the ship’s destruction. All he knew was that he landed in Wakanda shortly before Thanos attacked. He still had the bruises on his neck from Thanos’ gauntlet. Loki shuddered, bringing his hand gingerly to his neck. 

Loki ran head first into battle the minute he saw a flash of golden hair and the lighting that followed. He summoned his knives, his helmet forming on his head, and fought his way to Thor. He followed the large, sudden bursts of lightning that jumped around the battle field. Once Loki could finally see Thor, he stayed close, but was careful to remain hidden from his brother. Thor didn’t need to see Loki just yet. It would distract him, and Thor needed to focus on fighting. 

When Thanos had shown up, Thor went after him. Loki followed Thor, staying close enough to help if he was needed. Loki watched as Thanos put the final stone into the gauntlet, destroying the android that had possessed the final stone. He also watched as Thor’s new axe flew through the air and landed right in Thanos’ chest. 

Thor walked up to Thanos, lightening rippling off from him. Thor pushed the axe into Thanos and muttered something. Thanos said something in retaliation and raised his hand. Loki knew what Thanos was about to do. If he snapped, the power of all the stones combined would wipe out half of the galaxy. 

Loki dropped his knives and threw his hands in front of him. He let his sedir pour from his hands and he pushed it at Thanos’ hand. He walked out from where he was hidden and moved toward them. Loki concentrated on the gauntlet and used his sedir to keep Thanos’ hand open, his fingers away from each other. 

“Brother.” Loki had grunted, using most of his sedir to keep Thanos’ hand open. “Please do remove his glove before we get any farther.” 

“Loki?” Thor whispered, not moving from his spot. 

“Thor, now!” Loki hissed, his body straining under the pressure of Thanos fighting his magic. 

Thor rushed to the gauntlet, tore it off of Thanos and threw it past Loki. Loki’s sedir fell away from Thanos and Loki lowered is hands. He couldn’t help the feeling of victory that washed over him. He would finally be safe from the Mad Titan. 

“I told you,” Loki let a smirk settle on his face as he stalked toward Thanos, “you will never be a god.” 

Thor stood next to Loki, openly staring at him. Ignoring his brother’s gaze, he put his hands on the axe’s handle. Loki spared Thor a brief glance, jerked his head at the axe because Odin knows Loki wouldn’t be able to move it himself, and then looked Thanos in the eye. Thor seemed to get the hint, as he put his own hands on the handle with Loki’s. Together they pulled the axe free, raised it over their heads, and brought it down onto Thanos’ neck. 

Thanos didn’t even try and fight back as the axe came down on his throat. Loki watched as Thanos’ head rolled away slightly. He let go of the axe and walked over to the gauntlet. He picked it up and turned to Thor. 

“Let’s go, brother.” 

They gave T’Challa the gauntlet hoping that Wakanda had the technology to remove and destroy the stones. The others were wary of him still, and Loki understood. Which was why he was so surprised to be offered a place to stay in the palace. 

Loki had refused. Instead he asked to be somewhere more secluded. Somewhere that he wasn’t going to be looked at as a threat. So T’Challa gave him a small house on the outskirts of Wakanda. Thor had insisted on staying with Loki, which is why he was sleeping in the room across from Loki’s. 

Thor had wanted to share a room, but Loki shut him down. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be around Thor, it was more that he couldn’t trust himself. Ever since he had been old enough to understand love, he knew that his feelings for Thor were not what they should be. And Thor could never find out.

Loki sat up and sighed. He pushed that thought from his head. Now was not the time. He swung his legs over the side if the bed and stood. He spared a glance at his clock, which now read 2:17am. God damnit. He opened his closet and grabbed a hoodie. Asgard never had anything like those things. Midgard- Earth- had a different style to clothing, and Loki found himself enjoying the oversized coats. They did well in covering his scars. Something else Thor could never know about. 

Loki pulled the hoodie on and padded over to his door. Careful not to wake Thor across the hall, he pulled open his door quietly. He stepped out into the hall and let the door close behind him with a soft click. Loki padded down the hall and out the front door as quietly as possible. 

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath. He let the smells wash over him and flood his senses. He needed the distraction. Loki walked through the grass to the side of the house, pausing constantly to look at the small flowers that stood in his path. A small blue flower caught his attention and he bent down to pick it up. Loki held it in the palm of his hand and smiled softly. It was small, barely any bigger that his thumb, and oh so delicate. That’s how he felt right now. Small and delicate. He hated it. 

He put the flower in his sedir pocket, where he keeps his knives and helmet. It’s a place where he keeps his most precious things, so that they are always close to him.

Once he reached the side of the house he jumped and gave himself a boost with a spell. Unlike Thor, Loki couldn’t make large or high jumps. He landed on the roof and nearly slipped right back off. He had forgotten that roof was slanted. He regained his balance quickly and settled down on the roof. He cast a small spell to keep himself from falling and then looked to the sky. 

The stars twinkled down at him, as if acknowledging his presence. Loki smiled again. The starts had always calmed him as a child. He never knew why, they just make him feel safe. Which was why he was never going into space again. Not if he could help it. After everything that had happened, Loki was perfect content to gaze at the stars from earth. It’s funny to think about really. How when he was here last it was because of the Mad Titan. Now he’s stuck on earth for a completely different reason, but still because of the same person. New York had been a mistake. Loki never really wanted to rule earth. He was just trying to please Thanos. He was trying to get away. Now he was free.

Yet those fears were still there. Those thoughts were still there. And tonight they were screaming so loud Loki just wanted to fix it. But he had been clean for a years now. He wasn’t going to cave in now. He can still remember the fist time he hurt himself. It was shortly after he had found out what he truly was. A Jotun. A Frost Giant. That’s when everything clicked into place. He finally knew why Odin had never really loved him. Because all he saw was a monster. Loki can’t blame him. 

Mother had tried to soothe him, but it only made it worse. She was defending Odin. He had gone to his room after taking on role of the king. The voice that he ignored for years was suddenly screaming so loud that the only way to make it stop was to hurt. So Loki cut. Again and again and again. He could tell, anyone who asked, in detail how it felt to have the blade slice across his skin. The way it felt so suddenly have some control over the pain he was engulfed in.

It had started on his left arm. The arm the Jotun had grabbed. Then the cuts were everywhere. His arms, his thighs. There may even be a few on his ribs. But Loki hadn’t cut it years. Taking on the role of Odin was therapeutic for him. He knew he had been a better king than Odin ever was, and it helped him deal with all the pain in his life. He was worth something. He was good at leading, even if no body knew it was him. 

Loki looked up at the stars again. He wondered what had become of Hela and Asgard. Hopefully, he would never see either of those again. If he saw Hela again in this life it would be too soon. The stars seemed to laugh at his thoughts. They moved slightly and almost glowed brighter. They always did that when he said something funny as a child. Norns, he wished he could be a kid again. 

Loki was pulled out of his reminiscing by the harsh sound of the door opening. That means Thor was awake. Fuck. He didn’t have the energy for Thor.

“Loki?” Thor asked loudly. He sounded half asleep and Loki felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The big oaf. What was he doing awake?

“Up here, brother.” Loki answered, deciding against leaving Thor confused and probably worried. 

Thor joined him on the roof within seconds. He sat next to Loki, eyes fixed on him. Loki never really noticed Thor’s eyes. The patch was gone and in its place sat a chocolate brown eye. Combined with Thor’s blue eye, it made him look almost angelic. Asgardians never had two different color eyes. He’d seen some human with them though. It made Thor more human. Loki’s eyes were just a deep green. Thor’s hair was disheveled, sticking up in different directions. The golden-blonde locks were still short and foreign to see. Loki’s hair wasn’t much better. He had pushed it all to one side of his neck, but the dark waves were still loose in his hand. 

“I thought you might be up here.” Thor said softly. Always too soft with Loki. 

Loki hummed in lieu of an answer. He tore his gaze away from Thor. There wasn’t much he could say, and he was tired. So tired. But sleep seemed farther away now than before. 

“What’s wrong, brother? You only do this when you’re mind won’t let you rest.” Thor leaned forward, trying to catch Loki’s eye. 

Damn him. Thor always knew him well. He saw through everything now days. It was incredibly annoying. Loki couldn’t hide things from him easily anymore. 

“Like you know me so well.” Loki’s only defense was sarcasm. And that really lost its effect years ago. 

“I know you better than you think, Loki.” Thor sighed, leaning back and tilting his head up to the sky. 

“I’m sure.” Loki muttered quietly, self consciously pulling his sleeves farther up. He thought he heard a human call it sweater-paws. Or something. 

“Come on. Tell me what’s going on. We were at such a good place before Thanos showed up. What happened?” Thor fixed his gaze on Loki again. 

Loki sighed. Of course he couldn’t escape his brother’s questions. “Thanos happened.” 

It wasn’t totally a lie. Thanos ruined Loki a second time. He had the right to be scarred and distant. He had been on the run from Thanos, but in the end he still found Loki anyway. He was still shaken. He was still healing. If the bruises on his neck were anything to go by. 

Thor didn’t say anything. He just stared at Loki, clearly unsatisfied with that answer. Loki hung his head and groaned. Fine. If Thor wanted the truth, he was going to get it. 

“I’m a monster, dear brother.” Bitterness crept its way into his words. “I’m a monster who pretends not to be. And, no, I’m not being dramatic. You know what I am.” 

Silence hung heavy in the air. Thor stared at Loki and Loki stared back. They just stayed like that. Staring at each other as if it would get them anywhere. 

After what seemed like hours, Thor shifted and shook is head. “You are not a monster, Loki. Would a monster help save our people? Would a monster help defeat a villain?” 

Loki turned his head away. He brought his arms up around himself, trying to protect himself. From what, he didn’t know. 

“But that’s not all, is it? There is more that bothers you.” Thor pressed his shoulder to Loki’s. “I just want to help.” 

He didn’t answer. He never liked being vulnerable. Especially not with Thor. But he had to admit, knowing Thor truly cared made him feel better. Even if he didn’t care the way Loki wanted him too. 

“Loki?” Thor whispered suddenly. 

Exhaling slowly, Loki braced himself. “Do you remember when we were children?” He asked, not looking at Thor. 

“Of course.” Thor answered carefully. 

“Do remember the way father would treat me? Like I was never good enough? Because I do. I remember everyday. I remember mother teaching me her spells, making me feel useful. I remember her telling me how much she loved me. I never heard it from father though. And that day in Jotunheim I finally figured out why.” Loki shook his head and gave a sad smile. “It was because he only ever saw me as a monster. And I have to say, he was right.”

“No, Loki. He was wrong. He-“ 

“No.” Loki cut him off. “He was right. Because I proved him right. Everyone saw a monster, so I gave them a monster.” 

Thor shut his mouth and stared at his hands that sat in his lap. Loki shook his head and looked up at the stars. They twinkled and glowed bright against the dark sky. Just like that had when Thanos found him. But at least there they still comforted him. 

“Then I ended up with Thanos. He ruined me. Messed with my head. Then sent me here. To rule the humans. I didn’t want too. Not really.” Loki clenched his fists. The only thing he ever wanted was to be seen as Thor’s equal. 

“But you’re safe now. Thanos is dead.” Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders, and Loki couldn’t find it in himself to move away.

“I know.” He whispered, leaning into Thor despite himself. 

They sat like that for a short while. The silence hung heavy in the air and Loki knew Thor wanted to ask more questions. He knew he needed to open up to Thor at some point. It wasn’t good for him to just sit and stew in his own pain. So, sitting with Thor under the stars and feeling safer than he had in a while, Loki told himself that he would confide in his brother. He would tell Thor about everything. Well almost everything. 

Loki relaxed against Thor, dropping his head onto Thor’s shoulder. “You still have questions.” 

“Yes.” Thor’s reply was small and soft, like he was afraid of scaring Loki off. To be fair, Loki felt incredibly nervous about sharing with Thor. 

“You can ask them, you know.” He lifted his head to glance at Thor. “I’ll answer them.” 

“Are you sure, brother? I don’t want to push you and have you disappear again.” Thor held his gaze, concern flooded his eyes. 

“I- yes. You deserve to know.” Loki looked away, resting his head back on Thor’s shoulder. “This isn’t easy for me, brother.” 

“How did you survive?” Thor asked. 

“I don’t know.” Was all Loki could say. He really didn’t know how he survived Thanos. 

“And the other times?” Bitterness laced Thor’s words. 

“The first time, on the Bifrost, I thought I really was going to die. Instead I awoke to to the Mad Titan’s rock.” Loki exhaled slowly. Talking about Thanos always made him uncomfortable. “The second time was simply another illusion. I’m sorry about that one, by the way.” 

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.” Thor gave Loki’s arm a soft squeeze. Loki couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Anything else you would like to know about?” Loki asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Inside he was a mess. Pain and fear were rolling in his stomach. He know Thor would never abandon him, not after everything that happened. But he couldn’t stop the worry that Thor wouldn’t take Loki’s past well. Thor never seemed to be able to handle hearing about Loki and the pain inflicted onto him. 

“What happened? Why did you suddenly become so distant when we were kids. You used to have this big smile that could light up the room.” Thor grinned, happy to remember a time where everything was okay. Then his face dropped. “One day you just stopped smiling. You stopped laughing. You because cold and sad.” 

“I never realized you saw my smile that way. I always hates my smile.” Loki shook his head and shrugged. “As for me stopping, blame father.” 

“What do you mean?” Thor leaned away from Loki to look at him, bemused. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t see the way father treated me. I was always his second choice. I was never good enough. He always favored you and your strengths. He blamed me when you did something he didn’t like. All he saw was a Frost Giant. He never took the time to truly know me. Father never loved me. Mother did. And even then, father probably blamed me for her death.” His eyes burned with unshed tears that threatened to spill over. Talking about Frigga never failed to make him choked up. 

Thor’s eyes widened. “Mother’s death was not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for that. She was protecting Jane. As for father, he clearly didn’t know how amazing you are.” 

Loki barked out a laugh. Him. Amazing? Yeah right. “The only thing I was amazing at was disappointing everyone. That’s why I went so distant. Because I was a disappointment and you didn’t deserve to be burdened by me.” 

He shook Thor’s hand off his arm. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped His arms around his legs. This conversation wasn’t going well. Loki didn’t know how to fix it. Now his thoughts were jumbled and messy with frustration.

“Loki, you are not a burden. You never have been.” Thor turned his whole body to Loki, his feet planted on either side of the room. “I thought the world of you. I still do. Nothing you do can ever change that.

Even after New York, I still wanted you to be safe. You are amazing. I don’t care if you are Jotun or Asgardian. You’re you. Nothing you say or do will scare me off. I’m not leaving you alone again, Loki.” 

Tears were sliding down Loki’s cheeks. All he ever wanted was for Thor to see him and accept him. He turned his head to look at Thor. He looked so determined. So determined to pull Loki out of the hole he had dug for himself. 

“You giant, sappy oaf.” Loki laughed breathlessly, giving Thor a watery smile. 

Thor retuned the smile. It was genuine and pleased. Loki shook his head and collapsed into Thor’s lap. He felt Thor’s arms wrap around him, warm and safe. He brought his sleeve covered hand to his face to wipe away his tears. They sat together for a while. Silence filled the air around them. Loki buried his face in Thor’s chest, holding onto the thread of safety he had. 

“Do you have anything else to talk about? Anything else you need to get off your chest?” Thor whispered into Loki’s hair. His arms tightened around Loki. 

He could say no. But Loki promised himself he would open up to Thor completely. So he lifted his head from Thor’s chest and told him everything. About how he felt in their childhood. How finding out he was Jotun and shattered him. He didn’t mention the cutting. He hoped he never would. He told Thor about Thanos again, what had happened and why he attacked New York. Loki told him about sending Odin away, only to watch him die years later. He told Thor about what happened with the GrandMaster and Sakaar. He told his brother how happy he was to finally be at peace with him, to finally have a good relationship again. He left out his feelings for Thor, not wanting to ruin what he had built. He would settle for being like this instead. 

Loki ended up in tears again, feeling safe enough to get everything out. He cried and sobbed for his mother, his old life, his missed chances. He cried for Thor and all they pain they had to go through. And Thor just held him through all of it. He sat there and hugged Loki so tightly Loki feared he may be squished. 

It felt amazing to be held through his pain. To be squeezed so tight that all his pieces fit back together. He felt better then he had in years and he know he made the right choice confiding in Thor. He would keep Loki’s story between them and he would treat Loki kindly. It was all he never realized he needed. He was finally seen as Thor’s equal in Thor’s eyes. That was good enough for him. 

Loki pulled away from the hug they currently found themselves in, to wipe away with tears for the fifth time tonight. Norns he was a mess. He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. 

“Thank you, brother.” Loki smiled, looking Thor in the eyes. 

“Don’t thank me. I’m doing what I should’ve a long time ago. I’m doing this because I care for you. I love you. You shouldn’t thank me for loving you, Loki.” Thor pulled Loki against him and again and mumbled into his neck. 

“I love you too. More than you could ever know.” Loki whispered so quiet he hoped in vain that Thor couldn’t hear him. 

He felt Thor press a kiss to his neck, but he ignored it, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His eyes were drooping with sudden exhaustion. He felt himself drift in and out of consciousness. He felt Thor shift and suddenly he was being carried off the roof. It was the only explanation for the sudden, jarring landing. 

He didn’t remember moving from inside to outside, all he knew was that he was being lowered onto a bed. He wasn’t sure if it was his bed or Thor’s but at this point he didn’t care. He was so tired. 

Loki felt he bed dip behind him, his half asleep brain barely registering that Thor was next to him. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against Thor’s chest. Loki let out a sleepy, content sigh. 

Just as he was about to slip into a deep sleep he felt more than heard Thor’s sharp intake of breath. Concern caused him to sit up slightly and look of his shoulder at Thor. 

“What’s wrong?” Loki mumbled, eyes trying to focus on his brother. 

“What-“, Thor started to say, but he cut himself off, mouth opening and closing in a lose for words. 

“‘What’ what?” Loki asked dumbly, cringing internally at the dumb question. 

“What are those?” Thor finished, glancing at Loki’s face worriedly. 

“Wha?” It took him a moment to understand what Thor was talking about. He hadn’t realized his hoodie had ridden up his side, which was now exposed and covered in scars. 

Loki’s eyes widened, suddenly very awake. “Shit!” 

He shot up from the bed and scrambled to the edge of the bed. This was not how tonight was supposed to finish. Thor was looking at him with wide eyes. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Thor sat up. “Loki, what are those?” 

“Scars.” Loki said, pointing out the obvious. 

Thor leveled him with a point look. He wasn’t messing around. He wanted to know. Everything. 

“Where did you get them? Who gave them to you? What aren’t you telling me?” His brother’s eyes were pleading, and after the night they just had he couldn’t resist giving into Thor. 

Loki sighed heavily. He pulled his hoodie up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. His top half was exposed to Thor. Thor made a pained noise, his eyes raking up and down Loki’s torso. 

Loki’s arms were covered in long, thin scars that started from his wrists to his biceps. The scars were faded and pale, showing their age. Most of them were from when he was younger, his teen years. His ribs also had the same long, thin scars scattered across his sides and stomach. This was something he had tried to hide from Thor for years. Now it was out in the open. 

“I did this.” Loki whispered, swallowing thickly. 

“Why?” Thor reached out and Loki didn’t shy away. 

He flinched and tensed, but he didn’t try and move away from Thor. “I was the only way to cope. It started when I first realized why father never praised me. Then is escalated after Thanos. It stopped when I was father. I’ve been clean for years. I promise.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The question was soft. Hurt. Betrayed. He didn’t mean to make Thor feel that way. 

“Because I didn’t know how you would react. This is a part of me, even if it’s ugly. Its who I am. I’m sorry.” Loki hung his head. After everything had gone so well, his carelessness and ruined it again. 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Thor said angrily, one hand wrapping around Loki’s wrist and tugging him closer. 

Thor wrapped his other arm around Loki’s waist, bringing Loki’s wrist to his lips with his other hand. He stared at Loki’s scars. Loki tensed and watched Thor. 

“What are you- ah!” Loki cut off with a gasp. 

Thor pressed a soft kiss to one of the many scars on Loki’s wrist. Loki bit his lip as Thor peppered his arm with soft kisses. Thor’s beard tickling his skin. Loki shivered at each kiss, mind reeling. Thor kissed Loki’s shoulder then up his neck slowly, releasing Loki’s wrist. He kissed behind Loki’s ear and along his jaw, stopping just a breath away from Loki’s mouth. 

Loki froze, eyes wide as he searched his brother’s face. Surely Thor wasn’t going to kiss him. Loki didn’t think he’d know how to cope if Thor did. 

“You are not ugly, Loki.” Thor breathed, his free had coming up to cradle Loki’s neck. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” 

Then Thor was kissing him. 

It was overwhelming and oh so warm. Loki buried his hands in Thor’s hair and kissed back. Or tried too. Thor’s pace was bruising. It was fast and hot and slick. Loki moaned loudly as Thor’s tongue found its way into his mouth. He tugged Thor’s hair, earning extra grunts and moans. Loki didn’t even try and fight for dominance. He just sat there in Thor’s arms and let himself be taken. 

Thor pulled away first, causing Loki to whine at the loss of contact. His brother was breathing deeply, lips red from kissing. His hands were still in Thor’s hair and he gave another experimental tug. Thor groaned and went into for another kiss. 

This one was softer. It was slow and sensual. Loki slid closer to Thor, their chests flush against each other. It was perfect. It was everything Loki had ever wanted. Perhaps he hadn’t ruined anything at all. 

Thor shifted them, laying Loki down on the bed and resting above him, without breaking the kiss. Thor moved to kiss Loki’s neck. Loki gasped and moaned as Thor sucked mark after mark into his skin. He was hard. Loki squirmed underneath Thor, hips thrusting up trying to gain friction. 

“Thor.” Loki whined, not even remotely embarrassed. 

Thor slotted their hips together, thrusting forward with a satisfied moan. Loki open his legs wide and pulled Thor’s face back up and kissed him, rolling his hips in time with Thor’s thrusts. 

“You are so beautiful, Loki.” Thor muttered between kisses. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Loki whispered back, gasping at a particularly hard thrust. 

Thor kissed down Loki’s thoat to his chest, licking a stripe over his nipples, earning a high whine. Thor wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking and biting gently. He pinched and pulled at Loki’s other nipple with his fingers. Loki moaned and panted, hips moving erratically under Thor. He was close and Thor playing with his nipples was just pushing him closer to the edge. Thor moved his mouth to Loki’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. 

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrists and pinned him down, hips still moving. They were both close. Their thrusts sped up, panting and moaning each others names. 

Thor came first. He came with a low growl deep in his throat, face buried in Loki’s neck. Thor pushed his lightening into his fingertips and onto Loki’s skin. Loki keened, the electricity dancing over his skin pushed him over the edge. He stilled, taking deep breaths as he came down. 

Thor released Loki’s wrists. He flopped down next to Loki on the bed and pulled him into his arms. Loki went willingly, humming happily with a huge grin on his face. 

“Go to sleep, Loki.” Thor pressed a kiss to his temple and promptly fell asleep. He was snoring in under a minute. 

Loki shook his head. What an oaf. He was still grinning. He was just so happy. Finally things were good between them, and this new thing between them gave Loki hope. Looking down at his wrists, he gasped softly. Scars the shape of lightening bolts, breaking off in every direction and varying in thickness, covered his wrists and most of the scars that had been there before. 

Holding his wrists close to his chest and feeling Thor’s breath on the back of his neck, Loki slept peacefully for the first time in years. 

And in the morning if Thor wakes up Loki with kisses and round two ensues, well. How can he complain?  
Because Thor loves him and accepts him. They are happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know it’s not the best but I hadn’t written in a while and I had this itch to write Thorki. So here we are.


End file.
